Vriendjes Voor Altijd
'Vriendjes voor Altijd, de Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat' (Friends for Ever, the Funniest Songs from Sesamstraat ) is a CD-and-booklet of ''Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, produced by Rubinstein. The CD features 35 new songs composed by Hennie Vrienten. The booklet contains the song lyrics and illustrations of the characters from Sesamstraat and Sesame Street. Also the lyrics from the songs where writen again by several famous Dutch poetry writers. Tracklist #Sesamstraat Thema - Tommie and choir #Vriendjes Voor Altijd (Friends For Ever) - Tommie, Ieniemienie en Pino #Ridder Tommie (Knight Tommie) - Tommie, Pino and Ieniemienie Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by Mies Koppen #Lief Lieveheersbeestje (Sweet Little Ladybug) - Pino #Onder Mijn Bed (Under My Bed) - Tommie #Heksenlied (Witchsong) - Frank, Ieniemienie, Gerda, Lot and Sien #Aadje Piraatje: Zwemles (Little Aad the Pirate: Swimming lesson) - Aart, Lot, Ieniemienie, Tommie and Pino #Slaapliedje (Lulaby) - Purk #Zeg, Zal Ik Je Eens Even Wat Vertellen? (Hey, Shall I Tell You Something?) - Ieniemienie #Bang Voor De Kapper (Affraid Of The Barber) - Tommie #O, Als Ik Toch Eens Lezen Kon (Boy, If Only I could Read) #Wij Hebben Thuis Een Gasfornuis (We Have A Stove At Home) #Purklied (Purk Song) - Purk #Luchtkastelen Van Zand (Sky Castle's Made Of Sand) - Aart #Toverpaard (Magic Horse) - Tommie #Dierendokter Dik (Veterinary Dik) - Lot (Pino,Ieniemienie and Tommie as choir) Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by Driek van Wissen #Mijn achterkant (My Back-side) - Pino #Lastpak (Nuisance) - Lot #De tuinman en de roos (The Gardener And The Roze) - Frank #Knoop (Button) #Alles blauw (Everything Blue) - Pino #De boom (The Tree) #Onderbroek (Underwear) - Tommie Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Mijn papa is geweldig (My Dad Is Great) #Post voor Konijn’ (Mail for Rabbit) - Tommie Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #Opa’s kleuterklas (Grandfather's Kindergarden Class) - Aart and Tommie #Ik weet heus wel waar ik woon (I Shorely Know Where I Am Living)- Pino #Vogeltje Hendrik (Little Bird Hendrik) - Frank Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by ?? #Ik Moet in Bad (I Have to Take a Bath) - Tommie Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Mijn Broer (My Brother) - Aart Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by ?? #Hatschie (Sneesing Sound) - Purk #Stoepkrijt (Pavement Chalk) - Pino Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by Willem Knigge #Morgen ben ik jarig (Tomorrow It's My Birthday) #Purk's Badlied (Purks' Bathsong) - Purk and Pino Music by Hennie Vrienten, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Waar zit het knopje? (Where Is That Little Button) #Lampje (Light Bulb) #Sesamstraat Thema Cast * Renee Menschaar as Pino * Bert Plagman as Tommie * Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie * Judith Broersen as Purk * Frank Groothof as Frank * Aart Staartjes as meneer Aart * Lot Lohr as Lot * and many others Trivia * This is the fourth Sesamstraat booklet-and-CD in the series, following Dierendingen (Animal Stuff),Monsters en Andere Enge Dingen (Monsters and other scary things) and Slapen (Sleeping). * A CD with all new numbers hadn't been done anymore since 1996. See also *Sesamstraat Discography Category: Sesamstraat Albums Category:International Book and Audio